


Eternity and Immortality（5）

by AllfortheKing



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Summary: 企鹅人决定睡服这个不听话的小恶魔。





	Eternity and Immortality（5）

**Author's Note:**

> 本章名：是时候展现真正的技术了！
> 
> ooc到天际
> 
> 全文在乐乎

“嘿，小家伙，看着我。”奥斯瓦尔德捏着伊桑的下巴，试图把后者硬梗着的脖子扳正，“看着我。你妈妈没教过你，别人说话的时候要看着对方吗？”  
年轻的恶魔干脆闭上眼睛装死。  
“关闭视觉能让触觉更灵敏，嗯，不愧是精于享受的恶魔。”奥斯瓦尔德毫不吝啬自己的夸奖，手上的动作更细致了，“想让我多揉揉这里吗？”  
“你、你住手……”恶魔的呼吸断断续续，手指搅弄着缠住手腕的浴袍腰带。他现在跟裸奔只有一个动词的距离了，脚趾紧蜷着把床单扣得满是褶皱。  
“你、你休想。”奥斯瓦尔德笑眯眯地回答。他的双手白皙绵软，跟身体一样，是恰到好处、养尊处优的丰腴。没人不想让这样一双手为自己服务，也没人知道这双手上沾过多少这样想的人的血。他们中最得哥谭之神眷顾的幸运儿也只能在亲吻戒指的时候碰上一碰，感受一下指尖因常年执笔姿势不对而落下的薄茧。  
当然，单从那熟练的手法就能看出，这双手并不只做些礼节性的动作。伊桑的阴茎被白软的手掌扣住，包裹着摩擦揉捏，带着薄茧的指尖恶作剧似的在龟头磨来磨去，与其说是抚慰不如说是挑逗。  
伊桑发出来一声急促的低喘。这他妈可比魔鬼的幻境刺激多了——妈的他到底为什么会摊上这种事！哥谭是跟他天生犯冲吗？第一次来他把自己交代在了恶魔手里，第二次来他又被强迫着这、这样！这他妈是算猥亵还是强奸？  
可是不管他在脑子里怎么咆哮都没法减弱下身的快感。老天，控制住挺腰配合的冲动就已经耗掉他大半的自制力了，剩下的还要用来维持声音平稳。手里的浴袍腰带都要被他扯烂了，而奥斯瓦尔德甚至没费心扎个死结之类，纯粹只是瞎绕了几圈。  
始作俑者就笑眯眯地看着年轻人明明很想要又纠结得想死的样子。汗湿的额发、发红的脸颊、时不时漏出来的呻吟声都那么惹人怜爱，他几乎要佩服自己的忍耐力了。为表奖励，奥斯瓦尔德低下头尝了一口已经兴奋挺立的乳尖，小心衔住那粒还没被润泽长大的小珠子，用牙齿细细密密地咬。  
伊桑受不了了，手肘开始推拒身边人的肩膀，蹬腿扭动着想要躲开那双过于下流的手。手的主人按住了他的腰，顺便把滑腻的前液都抹在腿根内侧的软肉上：“真的不要这样？唔，那客人你喜欢什么样的服务呢？”  
伊桑瞪着这个一言不合就角色扮演的老混球，一脸的难以置信：“你到底要干什、不是、你为什么觉得你可以这么干！”紧跟着他就被弹得腰部一跳，比货真价实的恶魔还要像个恶魔的年长者面部表情和蔼又严肃，像是在教导晚辈人生哲理：“你是一个硬着老二的恶魔，别那么在乎伦理道德。”眼看着伊桑翻了个白眼，他凑到年轻人耳边，“让我告诉你点事，小家伙。我第一次见到你的时候——不，不是你来还支票的那次，是你带着人来杀我的那次——不该把战衣设计得那么紧身……”他的呼吸和絮语像是另一只手一样爱抚着伊桑颈侧，于是那里也泛起了红，“从那之后我就开始想象：掐住你的腰把你按在床上然后把我的男孩操成我的女人。”  
这当然不是真的，不过伊桑看起来相信了。于是他再接再厉：“所以后来我对你的态度很糟，因为你在我身边只会让我分心、烦躁，可你要是离开我的视线我会更烦躁，我不知道该把你怎么办。不过现在我想好了。”他亲了亲那双震惊到微微张开的嘴唇，“至于你，打算满足Daddy的心愿了吗？”  
年轻人震惊于他的不要脸，也震惊于自己在见识过那么多公款私用后填不上窟窿就变成老赖的恶魔之后还能被人类刷新对不要脸的认知。他深吸了口气，结果刚要说话就被一根舌头堵了回去。舌头的主人精于此道，等到伊桑被放开的时候已经脸色发红，晕晕乎乎地喘息不已。  
“我就把这当成‘yes’了。”奥斯瓦尔德宣布，同时他的手指终于放过了硬到不停滴水的挺翘阴茎，闯进了藏在后方的温暖小洞。青年为此一下绷紧了好看的腰线，曲着腿语无伦次地拒绝。他不知道为什么他还没开始用暴力反抗，但是猜得出来，并且更加势在必得。  
“别挣扎了小子。”他略得意地说，抓住青年的脚踝拉开双腿，“你知道那句话：‘奥斯瓦尔德想要的，奥斯瓦尔德就一定得到’。”  
伊桑气得想照他脸上踹，但是不行，普通人类绝对受不了他的拳脚。可他也不能真的就这么拱手奉上——！  
“嗤”的一声轻响，那根可怜的腰带终于承受不起恶魔的拉扯而宣布自己不做腰带了，干脆崩断成了好几节。奥斯瓦尔德略吓了一跳，但马上就抓紧机会又按了下刚刚那个位置：“看来就是这里了？”  
伊桑没能把一声惊喘堵在喉咙里。他咬着下唇不肯答话，手指用能压碎颅骨的力度抓着枕头，脊背弓起陷在床垫里，仍然不是放松的打开姿势。奥斯瓦尔德安抚地从乳尖亲吻到腰胯：“别紧张，别紧张…这样会不会好一点？”他用另一只手托住胀鼓鼓的小球，技巧性地按摩一会儿改为扶住茎身，凑过去用脸颊来来回回地摩擦，脸上还带着笑，像是讨摸摸的狗狗在开开心心地磨蹭主人的手掌，只不过比那色情百倍。年轻人的呼吸都顿住了，根本移不开眼睛，张嘴想说点什么制止的话，发出来的却只有越发粗重的喘息声。  
这样才对，奥斯瓦尔德把满意的笑容藏在心里，省得被伊桑发现了又要开始抗拒。他把舌头探出嘴唇，舌尖就在龟头周围打转转，一点点舔舐流出的前液。接着他从侧面含住了这根带给他相当欢愉的硬家伙，用嘴唇挤压吸吮，喉咙里恰到好处地发出断续的闷哼，好提醒年轻人他昨晚是怎样呻吟的。  
口交带给伊桑的视觉冲击几乎压过了快感，他一眨不眨地看着对方上上下下无微不至地舔弄，脑海里一片空白。最后奥斯瓦尔德彻底含进去的时候他以为自己射了，但很快就意识到没有，那根灵活到犯规的下流舌头缠了上来。  
“天、天啊。”他低声说，声音抖得像弓弦，紧跟着又拔高，几乎变成绝望的尖叫，“别！别那样吸！”撑起上身想逃跑，但奥斯瓦尔德用咽喉的重重挤压让他跌了回去。伊桑再也控制不住声音了，几乎是恳求着说够了、停下，可就连他自己也分不清那些破碎的字词，能做的只有胡乱抓着床单，控制不住地叫喊呻吟。  
高潮到来的时候仿佛过了一个世纪，快感狠狠冲击了他的精神，眼前全是白光。这真的太过了。变成恶魔之后他见识够了无穷无尽的人类欲望，看到厌烦的结果就是自己都变得清心寡欲。比起性爱，他更愿意用半管人血给自己一个飘飘忽忽、放空一切的晚上。结果呢？他被他救的人用最糟糕的办法拖回了感官世界里。  
“嘘…嘘……”奥斯瓦尔德凑过来吻掉了他眼角的水珠。伊桑回过神，跟他交换了一个亲吻。  
“我早该知道你有多……不达目的不罢休。”他半真半假地抱怨，换来乳尖上的一记轻拧，“要中场休息吗老家伙（old man）？”  
“我是想让你缓缓。”对方挑起眉，同时表达对他暗示的不屑和对自身能力的自信，“爽得都要晕过去的那位可不是我。”  
“我是恶魔。恶魔不会晕倒。”好吧恶魔确实会晕倒。伊桑想了想：“Yes.”  
“什么？”奥斯瓦尔德没反应过来。  
“‘是的，我愿意满足Daddy的心愿’。”伊桑故意装出乖宝宝的腔调，歪着头，手指在大腿上画圈圈，“尽你最大的本事来弄坏我吧。我很想尝尝你的味道呢。”  
“你的下流话真的说得糟透了。”奥斯瓦尔德忍俊不禁，不出意料地受到白眼，“我可以教你。顺便再教你尊敬长辈。”

“你…到底行不行……”伊桑抖着声音，脸色潮红，已经在高潮边缘打了两个转，而奥斯瓦尔德只是把原来的一根手指加到了两根，在最叫人发狂的一点揉了会儿，别的部位都还没用上。他现在才意识到这是场多么势不均力不敌的战斗，对方有过的情人恐怕早就超过了两位数，而他的经验技巧跟五年前比没什么区别，甚至还退步了……  
“这就受不了了？”拙劣的激将法被一眼看破，伊桑恨不能拿个什么来把脸捂上。“我才没有！”破罐子破摔地大喊，“要是不行就快点结束我要睡觉了！”  
奥斯瓦尔德加进第三根手指：“第一，现在是中午。”重重戳了下那个腺体，伊桑发出一声带着泣音的尖叫，“第二，恶魔不需要睡眠。”不理会年轻人的抗议，他低头观赏着亲手开发的后穴。穴口颜色还是浅浅的粉红，不过已经学会了迎合，乖巧驯顺地吃着他的手指，在往外抽的时候嫩肉会恋恋不舍地吸吮。乖孩子该得到奖励，他很快就会让这朵娇嫩的小花变得漂亮起来，与被使用过度的嘴唇同样鲜艳。  
青年稍微皱着眉，努力吞进去三根手指。他做得有点吃力，毕竟上次肛交已经是大学时候的事，其中的技巧早都忘光了。但年长者并不打算等他准备好，没一会儿他就抽出手指，把自己的阴茎完全埋了进去。  
伊桑向后仰头，肩背都绷紧了。老天，这么不科学的尺寸是真实存在的吗？他被填得太满了，都开始怀疑自己还能不能并拢腿。  
“放松，放松，小处女。”奥斯瓦尔德坏笑着随意拍打大腿内侧的软肉，“要不要求爹地允许你缓一缓？”  
不知天高地厚的年轻人哼了一声，逞能地抬腿缠住他，脚跟抵着他的背试图把阴茎吸得更深，却被故意的一下撞击撞软了腰，顿时气势弱掉不少：“慢一点……”  
“还是省点力气留着叫床吧。”奥斯瓦尔德不置可否，下一秒他粗暴地抽动起来，胯骨狠狠撞击青年抬高的腿根，压根不理会对方“轻一点慢一点”的哭叫。一声不吭就失踪五年的坏孩子理应受到惩罚，何况恶魔的肉穴极紧却并不干涩，再次挺立的阴茎也没有软下去。他知道青年喜欢这个，这种毫无怜悯的操弄。  
果然，没有多久伊桑的哭叫声就变了调，被口交时的软弱呻吟冒出来了，还要更软更甜，已经能拧得出蜜汁来。他的大腿在奥斯瓦尔德腰际磨蹭，像是鼓励又像是讨好，肉穴泥泞不堪，不得要领地迎合着进出的阴茎。  
“Deeper…Harder…”跟头一次被插没什么两样的恶魔已经适应了此刻的快感，甚至欲求不满地低语着催促着要求更多。年长者裂开一个“阴险毒辣企鹅人”式的坏笑，用令人惊叹的自制力拔出了阴茎，只用拇指肆意按揉穴口的褶皱。  
“你又干嘛…”差一点就能高潮的年轻人埋怨着扭腰，紧接着就又被三根手指按住了腺体。这次的动作就放肆多了，也进得更深，仿佛这具美妙身体的深处藏着一枚泉眼，它们的任务就是要发掘出来。青年被挖掘得揪着床单不断颤抖，瞬间被推上了高峰。  
奥斯瓦尔德也没想到这次高潮来得这么容易，不过也得意于自己的技巧，并没有放过失神的青年，而是抽出一根手指继续指交：“你下面的小嘴还没吃饱呢，它都要把我的手指吞进去了。”  
伊桑回过神来就感觉空虚和快感一起在身体里肆虐，而他已经无力抵抗奥斯瓦尔德层出不穷的小花招，只想快点被彻底满足：“它要你，快点进来…”  
那个阴险毒辣的得意笑容又出现了：“求我啊。”  
伊桑立刻屈服：“Please！”  
“你在求谁操你？”黑帮大佬不为所动。  
“求你，奥斯瓦尔德，求你进来…”伊桑的声音开始打抖，他里面被手指揉得要空虚疯了，“快点……”  
“更确切一点小家伙，世界上可不只我一个人叫这名字。”  
青年明白他的意思了，登时脸红到脖子根：“你个变态！”  
说话不经大脑的结果就是他连手指也没有了，肉穴还合不上，可怜巴巴地被揉穴口嫩肉：“它饿得直流口水，真是个贪吃的小家伙。”  
说得好像挺着根下流阴茎硬憋着不动的人不是他一样！伊桑又一次气得想踹人，但是已经腰软得没力气了，一番心理斗争之后扭着脸不情不愿地叫：“Daddy……”  
哎呦这委委屈屈的小声音。奥斯瓦尔德得深呼吸才能克制住越发膨胀的冲动，按住青年的腰留下几道指痕：“想要Daddy做什么？”  
伊桑几乎要自己动手了，但是他还有点自知之明，知道没那个本事，眼一闭心一横，大喊：“求你Daddy求你操进来！”  
流水的肉穴立刻吃到了想要的东西，年轻人感觉到它比之前更大了，双腿谄媚地缠上年长者的腰，又被按着膝盖分开，随着对方的意志折叠亵玩，留下清晰的红痕。胸肉被捏得发酸，乳尖越发挺，迫不及待要被人采食。他小声呜咽着，手指深深梳进身上人的黑发里：“我又不是女人…哈啊…你再捏也捏不出什么名堂来…”  
奥斯瓦尔德心领神会地一口咬住小红果，齿尖啮咬拉扯，青年被咬得尖叫，后穴紧缩，酸胀变成了甜美的快感，又从声音里倾泻出来。不知打开了什么开关，他一遍遍呢喃着那个让他耳热心跳的称呼，用不同的音调代替呻吟和请求，换来更加凶狠粗暴的征伐。后穴要的正是这样，情动的汁液弄湿了一片床单，原本纯洁的粉色被操弄成沉溺肉欲的糜烂殷红。  
男人的手托着他的腰，食指中指在腰窝揉弄，艺术家将它们称作“维纳斯的酒窝”并盛赞其美，伊桑却只觉得自己要被揉化了，操烂了，他从来都不知道身体能这么敏感、娇媚，像是使出浑身解数来争求爱抚的荡妇。脖颈、胸乳、腰肢、臀肉、大腿，没有一处不在对方的控制下，没有一处不在渴求甚至引诱那双手和唇舌的蹂躏，更没有一处不在传递快感。还有难以启齿的最深处，仅仅凭着蛮横的抽插就无师自通，学会了怎样勾引男人、怎样多情地挽留阴茎，好带给自己更多海潮般的欢愉。  
他几乎承受不住这些变化，更不要提奥斯瓦尔德还粗哑着声音在耳边喘息，用不重样的下流话夸奖他下面的小嘴和天赋。他想要抗拒，被对方操透到熟烂的身体却不情愿，结果溢出喉咙的只有破碎不堪的淫叫声，落进耳中反如助兴的春药。

最后一次高潮长得难以言喻。奥斯瓦尔德彻底喂饱了这张贪得无厌的小嘴，满意地用自己的东西填满不容易被打开的深处。而泪眼朦胧的伊桑已经无力指责他射得太多太深，只能羞耻地尽力夹着合不拢的双腿，徒劳地掩饰微微流着精液的小洞。  
不大的单人床上已经没有什么未被体液浸染的地方了，但伊桑抱着枕头连一个手指头都不想动，几分钟就沉入了黑甜的梦乡。这是他变成恶魔以来第一场真正意义上的睡眠。而奥斯瓦尔德还没累到那个地步，他去客房抱了新毯子给赤裸的青年盖好，让后者在睡梦中发出含糊、舒适的软软哼哼。


End file.
